Telepathy Only
by Jawira707
Summary: "I thought it was funny when you couldn't talk for a week" - Phoebe to Max in "Ditch Day" The twins have just moved to Hiddenville, but a good start looks different doesn't it? But superheroes can handle a challenge... Bonding fic, lots of fluff, spoilers just for season 1, enjoy!
1. Day 1 (New Town, New Challenges)

_**Welcome everyone to my new fanfic! I know, I know. I have others to finish and I promise I will. Some of you aske for another"Hurt/Comfort" Story and more Max & Phoebe. And sure, why not, I love the twins too =) **_

_**This fanfic takes place in season 1, much sibling bonding and fluff. Little out of control really XD This story will have at least 7 chapters, here we go!**_

 **Telepathy only**

 **Day 1 (New Town, New Challenge)**

"You're always annoying Max, but today you're extra annoying" Phoebe told her brother who was sitting next to her in chemistry class, even though lying/sleeping on his desk would probably describe it better.

"Just stop tapping your foot on the ground like this…"he mumbled irritated without looking up. Was this so hard to understand!?

She rolled his eyes not getting why he was in such a fool mood, but stopped in her movement nevertheless. "You know it's not my fault when you're tired. Maybe you should sleep at night instead of working on your stupid inventions!"

Max groaned as a response still not caring about making eye contact. All he wanted was a moment of silence to stop the pounding in his head. Burying his face in his arms, he tried to take steady breaths while everyone around him continued talking and laughing.

Phoebe stared at him for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders and started to write something down. She couldn't explain herself why her twin hated school so much. Of course they had just moved here a few weeks ago, the situation was still new and except from Cherry, a girl she had met on her first day here, she hadn't been able to make any friends yet, but in general things were a lot easier here than in Metroburg.

Did he feel excluded or did he miss their old home? No, Phoebe couldn't imagine that.

"Attention please! Open your books at page 56!" The teacher had entered the classroom and immediately started checking on their homework which she already had placed on her desk.

"Max! Get up! Teacher's coming!"

She shook her brother's shoulders, but he just let out another moan, lifting his head only slightly.

"Pheebs, leave me alone!" he whispered making her angry once again.

"I'm just trying to warn you! We did this exercise together yesterday, remember? Just put it on the table!"

Eventually he slowly pushed himself up, meeting her severe gaze with half closed eyelids.

"Max…"she suddenly realized that he was sweating, his cheeks slightly red and his eyes glowing dark. How could she have missed that the whole day? Phoebe could have sworn he had been fine this morning!

"You don't look so good there…" Reaching out she placed her hand on his forehead, shocked to feel the amount of heat radiating from his body.

"Why don't you say something, genius!?" she scolded him, but it was clear that she was far more worried than angry. Max just laid his head down again, shivering strongly as he did so. This was bad.

"Sorry?" Phoebe snipped her fingers, getting the teacher's attention immediately.

"Ms. Thunderman, please don't do this in my lessons. Raise your hand like everyone else!"

"I'm sorry, but my brother is sick and I wanted to ask for permission to get him to the nurse!" Phoebe continued, reaching out for her twin's hand, carefully taking a hold of it.

"Really?" The man approached them, seeming rather unconvinced. "Maximus?" He put his fingers on his student's arm, making the boy flinch at the contact. But luckily the little touch had already been enough to prove the point. "You're right, he has a fever. You two can go."

She nodded relieved, putting her arm around her brother to lift him up. "Max, it's okay, let's go home" she whispered, having trouble to get him in an upright no other possibility without attiring even more attention than they already did, Phoebe used her telekinesis to support him and slowly they made their way out of the room.

"I'm not bringing you to the nurse Max, we're going home" she repeated loudly as soon they were far enough away. Dad had told them to call immediately if something was wrong to avoid medical examination from a non-superhero. He nodded weakly, leaning himself against a locker while she dialled the number. Just please be at home, Phoebe prayed silently, stepping in front of Max as if she wanted to shield him from some hidden danger.

She wasn't quite sure why, but at the moment she had witnessed her brother was feeling horrible, the girl had gone into fighting position, alarmed by every little sound she heard. We're in Hiddenville, Phoebe, she told herself over and over again, no villain will attack you here! But like a wise man once said: old habits were hard to get rid of. In Metroburg they had been Thunderman's children and her dad had always feared a revenge, getting a little paranoid when she and her brother weren't at home in time. And even now, she felt like it could happen…

"Hello?"

Oh thank god.

"Dad, it's Phoebe…" The sound of her voice seemed to be enough to make Hank realize that something was off.

"Phoebe, where are you? What's wrong?"

"Dad, Max is not okay and I…"

Immediately her father was on fire: "WHAT? Were you attacked? Is your brother hurt!?"

"N-no…"Phoebe didn't know why her voice had started to tremble, but she was just afraid. Afraid like her dad was.

"He's sick, I think…"

"I'll come over, you're still at school?" he asked quickly, sounding as determinate as ever.

"Yes-s, near the entrance area…"

"Give me five secs and tell Max I'm coming!" With this her dad ended the call and she could relax a bit, knowing help was on the way.

"Don't worry, dad will get us" Phoebe told her brother who's skin was even hotter now. How could one possibly get that sick so quickly?

"Phoebe, Max!" The girl turned around seeing her father running towards them with a remarkable speed, making her open her arms for a quick hug. "I'm here" Hank whispered soothingly into her ear before putting both hands on Max's shoulders.

"Son…" His fingers wandered to his face."…my, you're burning up!"

Not supporting his own weight any longer the boy carefully took a step towards his father, blindly searching for the safety of his arms.

"Shhhh…" Hank wrapped his arms around his eldest tightly, murmuring soothing words too him as well, Phoebe wasn't able to understand.

"Max, where does it hurt? If you don't wanna talk just point at where it hurts…"

Still trembling the teen lifted his hand, motioning towards his head and his throat, then pointed to his stomach as well.

"I see…but you seemed fine in the morning, right Phoebe?"

She nodded fearfully, hoping there was nothing seriously wrong with Max. A moment of silence followed in which nothing else could be heard than a soft moan from her brother who had rested his head against his father's chest for comfort.

"You think it's the flu?" Phoebe eventually asked not supporting the silence any longer. Her dad reached out to feel Max's temperature again, then slowly shook his head.

"If I'm not wrong, this looks like a superbug. They are way more aggressive than normal infections." With that Hank easily lifted her brother from the ground, taking him bridal style while turning to his daughter. "We call our doctor to get him checked up. You better come with us."

What, he thought, if it is contagious?

 **Later, at home:**

"So…what does this mean?" Barb Thunderman was getting impatient at the doctor's speech which was full of eventualities she didn't quite understand. Max was sitting right beside her, looking absolutely miserable and way to pale for her liking.

"Yes, doc, could you tell us your final diagnosis now?" Hank asked as well, not caring if it came out a little rude. There was a time for everything.

"Well…"the tall man started, patting lightly on Max's shoulder. "It's definitively a superbug, so no school for this fellow…for…let's say one or two weeks?"

"ONE OR TWO WEEKS?" Nora exclaimed in the background, making her older brother flinch unintentionally.

"Nora!"

"Sorry, but that's unfair…" the little girl pouted, but she was smart enough to quickly follow Billy out of the room before her mother could scold her again.

"Please continue" Hank urged while reaching out for his son's left hand, squeezing it in a supportive manner.

"He has a rather high fever, but I gave him something to bring it down. Also painkillers for his throat and his head, but he just can take them once a day…" Then the doctor reached out for a paper with the results of the boy's body scanning. "His throat is inflamed quite bad, so I fear, he won't be able to speak for several days…yes, I know, it can't be changed…you just have to find another way to communicate with him…"

Max heard the doctor speak, but couldn't understand what he was saying. He felt like he was being pushed underwater, the world getting more blurry by second. What was happening?

"And there's another problem…"

"What? What more?" Hank sighed, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "If all you kids are superheroes, you need to isolate them from him, because this bug is known to be contagious…"-

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!?" The father couldn't believe it.

The doctor had seen Billy and Nora had been in the room. For several minutes.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure before the examination and I also didn't know if all your kids are…"

The doctor stopped, backing away a little as he saw Thunderman clench his fists. "S-see it's just contagious for the first two days…of course you two could also catch it, but it's more dangerous for children…"

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, he thought, seeing the man's face go all red. But he had to inform them anyway!

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAYBE WANT TO TELL US!?" Hank exclaimed, ignoring Barb, who was trying to calm him down.

"Hank don't…"

"WELL, IS THERE?"

"N-no sir, just make sure he's resting and call if he gets worse. Don't leave him alone…"

"HOW WOULD WE LEAVE OUR OWN CHILD ALONE?!"

Okay, this conversation was clearly over.

"I better go now…"the other man said, quickly heading to the door.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"Hank!"

"What!?" Barb had slapped on her husband's hand, more than annoyed with his behaviour. "Stop yelling!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do! This is OUR CHILD, we…-"

A lighting from Barb's fingers illuminated the room for a second, making her husband stop in midsentence. "Hank, you're making Max cry! Be quiet!"

And indeed she was right. The pain was bad enough, but the yelling had done the rest to make the boy lose his control. Burying his head in his mother's jacket, Hank heard soft sobs coming from his eldest. God, he was such an idiot.

"Max, shhh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" The teen felt someone stroking his hair, but it didn't really help the pain. He was dizzy. Making a spinning gesture with his hand, he tried to communicate that to his parents, fighting with the trembling as well.

"What Max?"

Damn, they didn't get it. They didn't…

"He seems delirious Hank. He needs to lie down!" Hank nodded in agreement slowly lifting Max from the couch.

"It's okay baby" Barb tried to soothe her son who was struggling in her husband's arm, desperately trying to tell them something. They just couldn't guess it. Indicating the number two with his hands, over and over again, he didn't know what else to do.

For him it was so obvious that it actually feared him for the moment that nobody got the message.

Please, where's my sister? Where's Phoebe!?

 **So...what do you think? This chapter is a bit...well I know. But I needed it for the story. I'm happy about every review and also about constructive critsm!**


	2. Day 2 (Close At Distance)

_**Normally, I never update my stories on the same day XD But today "Danger & Thunder" airs, so surprise! Next chapter!**_

 **Day 2 (Close At Distance)**

"You can't go and that's it!" Barb knew she sounded mean, but she surely wouldn't risk the wellbeing of Billy and Nora by letting them visit Max.

"But…if he's sick, shouldn't we look after him?" Nora said quietly, real concern in her voice.

"We take care of him, sweetheart, alright?" Her mom answered gently, caressing her daughter's cheek. "But it would do no good if you infect yourself. I know it's hard, but it's necessary!"

The girl nodded with hesitation, looking down to the ground. It felt mean anyway.

"And don't make up some plan or involve Billy, you hear? Protect him, so he doesn't get sick."

Nora lifted her head at this. "I promise mom."

She would make sure, that at least one of her brothers was staying healthy.

 **Down in the lair:**

I hate this, I hate this. I hate this. Max closed his eyes once again, hoping to finally feel better. How long had he been here…a day? A few hours?

Shivering from the fever he curled up into the blankets, wishing for someone to be there and comfort him. Should he call for his parents, using the phone they had placed next to his bed?

He just really wanted a hug. Anything. But…and to hell with his memory…he also knew that his parents could get sick as well, if there were too long around him.

At least until tomorrow.

He needed to be strong.

 **Later, in the living room:**

"Phoebe, just go and have fun! We'll be fine." Barb smiled at her daughter, but stopped trying as she didn't smile back. The girl just had arrived from school and already had finished her homework. In just two hours. Now she was without any distraction.

"Cherry invited me over to watch a movie…" And normally Phoebe would have been super excited about that. In was the first time ever her new friend had invited her to her house, if it just could have been another day…

"Then get ready and I drive you over."

But Phoebe shook her head again. "No, it doesn't feel right to leave now…"

"Sweety, you can see your brother tomorrow. It's better if you're out the house for now, trust me."

It really would be easier, Barb thought, then she would only have to watch Billy and Nora, not worrying about Phoebe maybe sneaking down as well. Seeing her mother's pleading eyes, she eventually gave in.

"But I'm taking the bus, so you stay here with Max" Phoebe stated while putting on her jacket. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye!"

 **In front of the house:**

It was okay to go to Cherry's, no?

The young superheroine stopped in her tracks, wondering why it was so hard to leave.

Just because Max is sick, it doesn't mean the world will end, Pheebs, she told herself. But actually, she couldn't remember her brother being this sick ever before. Oh, darn it! She needed to check if he was okay!

Entering the garden again, she carefully made her way to the back of the house and to the small windows of her brother's "lair". Great, now she needed to lie down in the wet grass to look through them. And she was wearing one of her best dresses. Fantastic.

"You don't even know, what I'd do for you, Max", she whispered to herself, before making contact with the cold ground. First she couldn't see very much, but then she spotted the bed. And Max. All curled up in the blankets and apparently sleeping. Well, if he was sleeping, she didn't need to worry…wait no, he was moving.

Or trembling to be more specific.

No, no, no. She couldn't go down there without being stopped by their mom!

 **In Max's lair:**

Max was trying hard to take steady breaths and not to tense up so much, but inside he knew, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. The pounding of his head drove him crazy and his stomach had started to hurt again too.

Just two hours until he could take his medication, just two hours! That wasn't so long, wasn't it? Why did it feel like such an eternity?

Trying to make himself more comfortable, he slowly sat up, but it just made him more dizzy. Lucky as always, wasn't he?

 **In front of the window:**

Phoebe slowly felt her legs going numb in this position and just was about to get up as her brother suddenly started moving. Was he going to call for their mom?

No, it didn't seem like this. He was indeed very pale. Observing him closely, she could tell he was in pain and as he eventually hugged his knees close to his body, her theory was proven right. Max. If she just…wait!

Phoebe lifted her hand, focusing on Max's teddy which was placed next to his pillows. Come on, telekinesis, you can do it!

 **In the lair:**

Max saw something moving beside him and therefore lifted his head from his knees. Wasn't this his bear? Since when could it fly?

Max, come one, you're smarter than this.

It could be a hallucination, he thought, but something about how the object was moving seemed familiar…?

…Phoebe?

He looked around in the room, but his sister was nowhere to be seen. Strange. He lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek…why was he doing that?

Then he realized it. His fingers weren't moving by his, but someone elses will. Phoebe was using her powers on him.

The soft touch came from someone else... How weird. Max felt his thumbs gently stroking over his cheek and as it wasn't himself who moved his hand, it actually was way more soothing then he had thought at first.

Still his eyes searched for his sister. She had to be really close.

 **Outside, in front of the window:**

Phoebe Thunderman didn't dare to breathe as she moved her fingers just the tiniest bit, always afraid to accidently hurt her twin. But her plan seemed to work out. Much better than expected.

Why didn't he even flinch when I took over? I'm sure would be scared if suddenly someone else controls my movements!

Yes, she had expected him to fight back, using his own powers to struggle away. But he didn't. He just let it happen, giving her all his trust. Phoebe didn't even felt the hard ground or her heavy legs anymore, because she was so happy to be able to give him some comfort.

Her eyes stayed fixed on him and suddenly his half closed eyes met hers. She waved at him and he smiled back, waving as well.

After a few seconds they broke eye contact. It wasn't necessary for what they were doing.

 **In the lair:**

Max still had a smile on his lips as he let himself sink back into the pillows, closing his eyes. He wasn't alone anymore.

Just knowing this, made it so much easier to relax.

He felt his hands moving again and again let it happen without any protest. In contrary, he even tried to be less tense to make it easier for his sis. The sheets were lifting slightly, placing themselves around him more tightly, before he very carefully hugged himself, using minimal pressure.

I have the best sister in the world, he thought, slowly drifting off to slumber. Maybe I'm more lucky then I thought.

And luck was also what Phoebe needed to come up with an explanation for the dirt on her new dress.

She had tripped, she told her mother.

Tripped and gotten up again. Like a true superheroine.

 **Oh my god, what have I done..well, I'm still not sure. But I like it =) What about you guys? Aren't those two the sweetest?**

 **Always grateful for reviews!**


	3. Day 3 (Afternoon TV & The Guessing Game)

Guys, to be honest, Danger & Thunder didn't play out as I expected...well we still have fanfiction! So let's read a fanfiction! Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and for the two favs! Enjoy!

 **Day 3 (Afternooon TV/ Guessing Game)**

The first thing Max was thinking when waking up this morning was that now finally he could go anywhere he wanted without fearing to infect anyone. He was sick of isolation!

Of course, he wasn't that keen on spending all the time with his siblings anyway, but not being able to talk or communicate with them at all had taken a toll on him! Today it would finally get better, today…

The smile vanished from his face again, as he remembered everyone was at school. Still alone.

Feeling down, Max searched for his earplugs , putting the Beatles on while hiding himself under the blankets again. At least his headache was bearable today and his pillow quite comfy, so much he had to admit.

Listening to them singing, he thought about how cool it would be to have his own band! But therefore he needed friends. If he just for once would find a friend…but he didn't had so much hope about it.

 **Later that day:**

Phoebe came home late today. Like fifteen minutes. For her this was very late.

"Mom, I ate already at school!" she announced, getting not more than a short "okay!" from her mother who was apparently busy with Billy and Nora at the moment. Good, now she could start her homework immediately.

Sitting down on the sofa the girl's gaze wandered to the TV screen…No! she told herself. Don't get weak!On the other hand she knew her favourite movie was rerunning right now, so…why not watch it for half an hour?

"You deserve it" Phoebe said to herself, trying to make herself feel less guilty. This was time just for her - a rare thing regarding her three other siblings who were always messing with her bigger sister. But not now. She leaned back and enjoyed her program until someone suddenly shook her shoulder.

"AH!" screamed the girl, because she hadn't heard anyone approaching. "Why don't you say something instead of creeping from behind…!?" Phoebe started angrily before she turned around and therefore got her question answered automatically. "Max! What do you want!?"

Her brother was still wearing his sleeping pants and the missing shoes on his feet were probably to blame for his silent arrival.

"I'm watching something, okay?"

He lifted his hand, telling her to wait while he pulled out a notebook from behind his back.

"Maaax, really?" She knew she was being mean, but she would sure miss the best part if he wouldn't hurry up a bit. And he seemed much less pale than yesterday.

Glaring at her, Max crossed whatever he had sketched, and just made a few lines with his pencil before giving her the paper.

"That's just a sad smiley, Max." Feeling this was going to take a bit, she sighed and turned down the volume.

"I'm sad because I can't watch my movie…"she told him, handing the notebook back to him.

He shook his head urgently, then pointed at the smiley again, then at himself. "

You're sad?" she said raising an eyebrow as he nodded.

"Max…" She reached out to feel his temperature. It was indeed still higher than normal. "I'm sure it's annoying, okay? Just try to rest and…"

But Phoebe stopped witnessing how he weakly shook his head.

"What…"

Max pulled out the pencil again and added something to his previous sketch.

"And now? It's…" He gave it back to her. "…a smiley with tears."

So he still was in pain, she thought. And he must feel alone with us gone all day.

"Awww…come here!" Phoebe told him, pointing at the spot next to her. "You can watch the movie with me…"

Come on, at least it was a try! Maybe this would distract him a bit and how could someone not like this scene anyway? He sat down slowly and much closer than he usually did.

"See they just discovered the…"Phoebe stopped again feeling a weight on her shoulder. Max was resting his head against her, clearly asking for physical comfort and even though it surprised her, she didn't back away.

"Okay…"

She put an arm around him, gently rubbing his arm.

"Just try to get comfortable, okay?"

She really didn't know what to do. Maybe better call their mom? But…on the other hand her brother had come to her for comfort instead of anyone else, so he surely had his reasons.

They watched the movie for a few minutes longer, but Phoebe couldn't really enjoy it anymore concentrating more on her twin. First he had seemed calm when sitting down at her side, but now she could feel him trembling under her touch. Accepting her duty she turned off the TV.

"Max? Hey…noo." Her twin was looking at her with big eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks he wasn't able to hold back any longer. It hurt and he wanted it to stop!

"No, you're not going all teary eyed smiley on me now!"

Phoebe didn't know why, but she just knew her brother didn't only cry because of the pain, but also because he was getting frustrated. Max always got easily frustrated and keeping silent for nearly three days in a row, was clearly a bit too much for his liking.

"Shhh….don't" she told him, wiping the tears away with her thumb. "I promise it will pass okay? Just patient…"

But Max shook his head, crying even more at this. He was so done with being patient! He didn't even have the time to feel embarrassed.

Sighing Phoebe pulled him into a hug, soothingly rubbing his back. She didn't want him to cry- when he did all fun was over.

"Max, calm down…"

Easy to say, she knew that.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

Forcing himself to take some deep breaths, her twin nodded while adjusting his position.

"What?"

Looking at her questioningly, Phoebe could read from this that he was asking permission for something and she quickly nodded to give it. "Just show…okay…"

Max had gripped a pillow and put it on her knees before lying down with his head on her lap. She didn't move, but really doubted this was any more comfortable than before. Well…if he wanted it this way.

"Shall I rub your back?"

Max squeezed her hand as a response, happy to be understood for once. Soon the tears stopped completely and he could finally breath and relax some more.

In his opinion- if anyone was ever interested in what he had to say- there was nothing what couldn't be fixed by Phoebe's soft backrubs, but of course he would never tell her that.

 **So what's going to happen next? I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want to!**


	4. Day 4 (And What's Your Talent?)

Sooo...thank you guys a lot for the five follows, the five favs! and the reviews! Here's chapter four for you! I hope you enjoy!

 **Day 4: And what's your talent?**

"Hello, Hank Thunderman here"

It was really early in the morning when the phone disturbed the retired superhero's morning routine, so it probably was a prank or actually important.

"Oh you're from Hiddenville High? No, you didn't wake me up, madam."

Hank was a bit surprised that the school would call them at home, especially after all the appointments they had had to attend last month discussing the twins' timetable.

 _"_ _We just wanted to ask your sir, why Max wasn't in school yesterday? He had a geography test which is very important for his final grade."_

"Oh, yes, he's still sick. Do you need an attest or something?"

Hank crossed his fingers, hoping she would say no. Because if it was necessary...well then they had a real problem!

 _"_ _No, I take you by word Mr. Thunderman. We hope your son is feeling better soon."_

He thought she would say goodbye or thank you, but appearently there was more to talk about.

 _"_ _Do you still have a minute, sir?"_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Would it be possible to talk a bit about how your children are doing in school? Just because I'm responsible for all the new students and I made some observations…-"_

"Is anything wrong? What happened?" The father immediately got worried, thinking of all the things the curious woman maybe had found out already.

 _"_ _No worries. Phoebe is doing fine and also made some new friends here. The teachers like her and her classmates as well."_

There was an awkward pause in which the teacher tried to find the right words to express her concern.

 _"_ _Max, on the other hand…"_

"What? Did he prank someone?" Hank knew what a troublemaker his son could be, even though he had hoped it would calm down by them moving from Metroburg.

 _"_ _No, not at all, Mr. Thunderman. He's just…very…shy, I guess?_

"Shy!?"

 _"_ _Well, yes. His grades are average, but he barely seems to talk to anyone except his sister. He answers when he is questioned, but doesn't speak up himself. I know, moving to another place, leaving your home and friends behind can be difficult…"_

"Wait, wait, wait. I assure my son is doing fine. Maybe he just needs some time" Hank threw in quickly, because Max maybe was everything, but not shy. Was he? Nooo.

 _"_ _You're probably right sir, but I couldn't miss that he seemed quite isolated from the beginning. And- and I really don't want to judge hastily, sir, really not- but could it be possible Max is a bit…holding back when Phoebe is around?"_

Now she had really hit a nerve. Not this again.

"What do you mean by this comment?"

 _"_ _Just that…for example last week the math club searched for new members and as I'm responsible for the organization of all the students extra curriculum activities, I was surprised, but pleased that Max had put his name one the list. But then, when I looked at it again in the evening his name had disappeared while his sister's name was on. You see what I mean?"_

"No", Hank's voice had gotten colder by now, "I really don't."

 _"_ _Let me express it differently…I think it would be good for Max to do something without his sister. I checked the dates and if he wants to, he could join our physics team at the Science Con in two weeks. They will stay there for two days, maybe he can make some friends and his talent…-"_

"He's not going."

The man answered before she could even finish. And he knew it sounded mean, but she didn't get the situation there were in.

 _"_ _But…why?"_

"It's too da-…I mean it's too early. It will be too much pressure for him."

The woman sighed, slowly running out of ideas.

 _"_ _If you think so. Don't you want to talk with…-"_

"Sorry, madam. But Max can't handle pressure very well."

He just had made that up. Well not entirely, but…

"He panics." Hank added quickly, without even knowing why exactly he had said that.

" _All...all right. Thanks for your time"_ the female voice answered, sounding even more concerned now.

"Goodbye."

Hank put the cellphone down, his eyes searching automatically for the pictures of his children on the pin board. His children.

Slowly he got up, making his way down to his eldest room, or "lair" as he called it. Max. Why was everything so different with Max?

He took a step in, quietly to not disturb his son who indeed was sound asleep in his bed. Good, he will revocer soon, Hank thought before carefully walkin over and sitting down beside him.

The kid still seemed pale, but at least the fever was down.

"Hello Max" Hank whispered reaching out to caress his son's brown hair. "I'm sorry, but I need to protect you, you know?"

There would sure be other opportunities for Max to be in a science competition. Now, just wasn't the time.

"You understand that, boy, don't you?"

Max moved slightly in his sleep, hugging his teddy closer to his chest, seeming even smaller and innocent to his father.

"You're just not ready..."

And after a while he left the room, completely sure Max hadn't heard any of his words. How when he was asleep?

And no one noticed how the boy suddenly tensed up, aware that something had happened. Who had been talking to him?

You're just not ready...Max hated these words.

 **Later, in the afternoon:**

"Are you playing a game?" Billy asked feeling bored as Nora and he weren't allowed to play outside today. They hadn't meant to "destroy" the garden as mom and dad put it. It just needed some redecoration!

"We're not playing a game Billy, at least not anymore" Phoebe explained while her twin brother was still occupied sketching something he wanted to tell her.

"What game did you play?" Nora now asked as well, hoping they maybe could join whatever fun the twins were having.

"Max didn't want to eat. But obviously he has to eat, so we- ouch!"

She rubbed her arm where Max had punched it, even though just lightly of course. He didn't want her to tell, but now it was too late anyway.

"Don't do that! I'm just telling the truth Mr. Sensitive!"

Ignoring her mocking for once, the boy put some more details in his work. He wasn't sensitive! It was just really painful to swallow…they all could be lucky they could eat normally!

"As I said: He had to eat something and therefore I made a bet with him, that if I beat him at chess, he would cooperate…"

Nora chuckled at this use of words.

"And what can I say?" Phoebe announced beaming; motioning at the chess set at the kitchen table "The queen won!"

At this comment Max waved at Nora, motioned at his eyes, then at her, finally at Phoebe nodding seriously.

"What?"

Her brother repeated the gestures, but she still didn't get it.

"You want me to keep an eye on Phoebe?"

The teen face palmed himself while his twin laughed out loudly.

"No, he meant you should laser me, but I know you would never…Nora! Don't you dare!"

She had shot a laser ray at her, but luckily it just had hit the glass Phoebe had been holding.

"Not funny!"

"Max's giving us thumbs up!" Billy blabbed out, making her glare at her brother.

"Is that so, Max? Now…show me what you are painting already!"

He smiled, handing her his masterpiece which she observed a few seconds, before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haha…so funny. I know what this is supposed to be, but no one else will get it…"

"Isn't that you, Pheebs?" her little sister exclaimed taking the picture away from her. "Right Billy?"

"This is Phoebe at the Christmas Party last year!" her brother agreed looking amazed at how well Max had sketched this.

"Yeah, and you're wearing this weird costume you thought was cool! Look at your hair!"

Phoebe stood up slowly, forcefully gripping the paper away from her siblings. "Enough! That's soo…sooo…" she made a wild gesture with her hand to express her anger, but it didn't leave much of an impression.

"No Max, you can't have it back!" she snapped at him, as he tipped on her shoulder. "I'm going to put this where it belongs…"

And marching away with stomping feet, Phoebe made her way to the dustbin. She probably had underestimated the trouble maker qualities of her brother who was still able to get her even without talking.

"Say goodbye Christmas Party!" She had thought the drees looked fancy…why had no one told her then how wrong she was!?

Giving the sketch one hateful glance, she wanted to throw it away. It wasn't badly painted. Surely not. Of course a bit exaggerated, but Max had portrayed her well enough.

Was actually quite pretty.

Crap.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was observing her actions, she carefully folded the paper and let it glide into her jeans pocket. Just as a memory to make that clear.

"I'm back!" she announced a bit too loudly to sound convincing , especially to her twin brother who was pointing at his wrist watch.

"Took me long enough, huh? Well…" Phoebe picked up her own pencil case in a wide gesture. "Who wants to see real art?"

"Yeah…look out!" Nora suddenly screamed pointing at the door.

"Where!?" Phoebe turned around, but found nothing exciting there except the new plant her mother had bought yesterday.

"What did you…and they're all gone!"

Indeed they were.

"Thank you! Message understood!" she exclaimed angrily before realizing not everyone had left her. Max was just standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"You stayed?"

He nodded.

"Oh, that's nice" Phoebe said truly happy. "It's good to see that someone…"

Wait something was weird with his jacket. "You're just clamped your clothes in the drawer, did you?"

Again a nod.

"AHRG! I can't believe you guys!"

 **So I hope you liked it! I'm alway grateful for reviews!**


	5. Day 5 (What's Important)

Hello guys! Sry for not updating this in such a long time. And thank you all for your nice reviews and also the questions and tips you gave me. I wanna comment a few:

 _\- to the one guest reviewer who remarked that **t**_ _ **he story title is probably misleading**_ _...I totally understand why you would think that. But I reassure you that the title will make sense once this story is finished. Just be patient ;)_

 _\- to the other guest reviewer who mentioned that the_ _ **quote is wron**_ _ **g** , I'm sorry, that happened bc I didn't see all episodes in the english original version and this sentence was changed in the translation. Let's just pretend Phoebe said this for the sake of this fanfic..._

 _\- to the guest reviewer who gave me the tip_ _ **to not compliment my own fic**_ _in the Author's note: you're right and I think I found out where I did that. After the second chapter I said that I wasn't quiete sure about it, but still liked what came out of it. The thing is that I didn't want to say that my story is that good or something, but that I'm content with it for the moment. I don't think that's bad, but again, thanx for the hint. I'll keep more attention to it._

 _-to UnavarageWriterFreak: thanks for commenting every chapter so far! But don't talk down your own writing, 'cause you're really good at it!_

So and now chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!

 **Day 5**

 **What's Important  
**

In comparison with all the days before, Max Thunderman had decided that today was a good day. And even though it was fun, he had the feeling he shouldn't crowd Phoebe so much anymore.

Especially when she had an exam on Monday (which he knew because he had an exam on Monday too) and probably busy learning and revising stuff.

Yes, his sister had really helped him a lot and deserved a day off.

Sitting down in his chair Max waved at Colosso.

"Oh of course, NOW he remembers me!" the bunny stated angrily.

"Don't look at me like that, why didn't you talk to me yesterday?"

Max pointed at the bed and at him to tell him he had been tired.

"You think I'm so boring that one has to fall asleep!?"

Shaking his head, Max mimed using an invisible hammer and then pointed at his head, trying to show him he had had a headache.

Colosso blinked in confusion.

"You need to repair something…and your head…! You wanna say I'm crazy!?"

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Max gave up. Why would no one understand him? Maybe, they all just weren't really trying...

 **At the living room:**

"Mom?" Phoebe asked her mother while solving another equation from her math book.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen Max today?"

Normally her brother would immediately search her presence when she came home. And with normally she of course meant the last two days.

"In the morning at breakfast…after that, actually no, I didn't. " Barb admitted a bit worried.

"Maybe we should check on him" Phoebe suggested and her mom agreed with her. She really hoped Max was well, but reconsidering how the week had went until now, this probably wasn't the case.

Following her mother down into his lair, the girl tried to be as silent as possible…but her brother wasn't asleep. At least she assumed that he wasn't.

"Max?" their mom asked, spotting him at his table, his head resting on an open book. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

He pointed at the book, making Phoebe chuckle a bit. "You wanna say you're reading?" she asked him and he gave her a nod. "Max, let me give you a hint: that's not how reading works!"

She then went over to him to see which book he had made his pillow.

"Again? Really?" It was one of his favourite books about some space adventure and yes, she also had read some of her books twice or even three times. But nevertheless she was sure he already knew this one by heart.

"Sweety, better get up or you'll get a stiff neck" Barb told her son, carefully pulling him into an upright position. "Why don't you come upstairs with us?"

Max looked at Phoebe trying to think of a way to make his point clear. Giving it a shot he pointed at the clock, moving his finger in one circular motion, then pointed at his twin and started writing with an invisible pencil, pressing invisible buttons with his other hand.

"What, dear?" his mom asked unable to interpret his sign language, but luckily his sister could.

"You didn't want to bother me, because of my test? Aww Max, that's cute, but you're not bothering me!"

She paused a second, realizing what she just had said. "Well you do, but you do always, so I'm quite used to it."

He smiled gratefully while their mother just observed the scene quite impressed. Max's gestures seemed logical now with her daughter's explanation, but it was truly remarkable how quickly she had been able to guess what he was indicating.

Was this normal or maybe even …more?

"Now get up lazy and help me fix my calculator!" Phoebe commanded making Max smile even more. "And don't you dare to manipulate it like the last time! I don't wanna play Tetris during my exam!"

The two teens left quickly, leaving Barb alone in the lair.

"Well…hello there Barbara!"

"No, Colosso…"she said strictly heading to the stairs as well.

"Oh come on!" the villain pouted. "Why not?"

"Because."

"What does Hank have what I don't have?"

Barb opened her mouth, then closed it again. "He… has manners!"

Colosso just stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!?"

She angrily glanced back. "You know what. I tell you what he has what you will never have…ME!"

And with that she left as well.

"Was a try" Colosso said to himself. "Better try and lose…"

He looked around his cage and sighed. "This should be my motto."

 **About an hour later:  
**

"Max, I need to say thank you for helping me!" Phoebe said happily, seeing how her calculator was working without any problems. "You're really good at this stuff!"

Her twin looked at her thinking about how little what he had done was in comparison to her sacrifices. But he said nothing…she was his sis after all.

"Today our teacher told us that we're going on a school trip" she continued, a mix of excitement and worry appearing on her face. "Do you think dad will let us go?"

Frowning Max thought about it for a while, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, that's what I think too! But…but we're really old enough and do you know how cool it would be to share a room with Cherry? We could do all kinds of school trip things like…" The girl stopped feeling a bit foolish. "I don't know what they do on school trips."

Her brother chuckled, but she didn't miss the hint of sadness in his expression.

"Oh, don't worry Max, I will convince dad that we're responsible enough to take care of ourselves!"

Cute, he thought, she is really cute. His sister often was the only one to get him, but right now she hadn't understood what was going on. That he, in opposite to her, had zero friends here. That he had no one he would like to share a room with and therefore would have rather stayed with her.

On the other hand…she was a girl, he a boy and separate rooms probably something they needed to deal with from now on. Stupid conventions.

"Max, are you listening!?" Phoebe waved at him, annoyed he was ignoring her. "Don't daydream while I'm telling you the drama my teenage life has become!"

Max lazely raised his hand indicating her to wait.

"What?"

She observed how he looked aroud before using his telekinesis to lift a blanket from the couch... dumping it on her head.

Sweet, sweet silence...

"Max…" Phoebe started slowly, still safely covered by the blanket.

"HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A CANARY!"

He chuckled as she pulled it of her head, messing her hair up in process.

She really was cute.

"Wait, mister, just wait!"

And now very, very mad!

Phoebe stood up, maybe seeming angry, but he knew she just pretended as he saw her lips twitch, trying very hard to stay serious.

Max had had it with her long enough...now it was her turn!

Phoebe's first idea of revenge would have been a tickle fight, but as her brother was sick… dang it, why did she always have to be the responsible one!?

Max looked at her expectantly, ready to flee if necessary while studying all her movements.

Then suddenly a smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh, excuse me for a sec…"

Laughing she strolled into the kitchen, coming back with a little brown bottle in her hands.

"Time for you medicine!"

Seeing she was serious, he shook his head eagerly, hating how fast she had found a weak spot.

"No, you have to…and I'll make a video of it!"

Max pouted a little, but eventually took it.

Gosh, why did this have to taste so gross?

The boy couldn't help grimacing at the bitter taste in his mouth, squinting as he gulped it down.

"Don't worry" Phoebe told him already close to tears from laughing so hard at his expression. "I won't upload it…

...yet!"

And ignoring his glare she stood up to quickly save the file on her computer. Never enough blackmail material with Max in the house!

 **Later, in the evening:**

"Thundermans, gather round it's time for movie night!" Hank announced cheerfully, quickly sitting down before anyone could take his favourite spot on the couch.

"Which movie do we watch?" Billy asked while letting himself fall down beside Nora who was searching the remote.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" the girl begged her father. "I've read the book, it's soo cool!"

"Who's that guy?" Her brother stared at her with a slightly worried expression, making her wonder what had occurred. " I thought I was the cool one around here!"

"Of course you are! But he's a wizard!"

On the other side of the couch Max made humming noise, slowly waking up from his nap. He had been tired all day and even now it didn't got better.

"Finally waking up again? Gosh, how long can you sleep?" Phoebe laughed at him, pushing down his knees, so she could fit between him and their mom. He didn't answer, still seeming a little dazed while letting out a long yawn. Why did he feel so weird of all sudden?

"Billy, even with a lightning bolt on your forehead, that doesn't mean that you're Harry P…-that's not even right! That's just a cloud!" Nora exclaimed while Hank carefully forced the red penout of his youngest son's hands.

"Well, how am I supposed to know how a lightning bolt looks like!"

His sister stared at him, dumbfounded.

"We are the Thundermans! Have you ever looked at our costumes, Billy!?"

"Well, you're not talking nonsense at least" Phoebe said amused while watching her siblings' little fight. "Billy looks quite angry, maybe I…hey stop pulling at my sleeve, this jacket is new!"

But Max repeated his action, ignoring her scolding.

"What?!"

He pointed at his hand, spreading his fingers to make his point clear.

"You're hand?…ah, you're shaking…" Phoebe stated sympathetically.

"It's just you meds, Max. They make you a bit drowsy."

No, he insisted, shaking his head and pulling at her sleeve again.

"Don't."

Blame it on the exhausting day or the general tension in the room, but Phoebe now started to get annoyed by her brother's behaviour, losing her patience quicker as usual.

"I swear Max, if you don't let go of my jacket, like right now! I gonna freeze you, sick or not! It's new and I don't…-"

She paused, looking at him and losing herself a bit in his soft brown orbs, suddenly not knowing how to go on.

Don't...don't what? Don't wanna take care of you? Don't want to comfort you?

Sighing she stoped glaring at him, instead putting another pillow away, finally allowing Max to move closer to her.

"Just take the jacket" she told him, in a more gentle voice this time while already starting to unzip it. "If it makes you happy…"

Phoebe placed the jacket around him, hoping the warmth would help with the tremble.

And really: soon it got better, the shiver disappearing for now.

"See, I told you it's nothing" she whispered while they were now already watching the movie, both leaning close against each other.

But although the warm piece of clothing had indeed done it's job…didn't she know her affection was much more important?

This very night Max took the jacket with him as he went to sleep, breathing in the calming scent of hot chocolate- which Phoebe had been drinking- mixed with the one of her favourite shampoo. It smelled really nice to him, making him bury his head in it, feeling incredibly protected and loved.

This very night also was the first night since he got sick, they both were able to sleep through without any disturbance.

And funny enough...even months after that day, Phoebe didn't ask for her jacket.

It was no big deal,was it? It was nothing, she would tell herself.

Nothing in comparison to him.

 **Like it? Don't like? A little review always makes me happy =)**


	6. Day 6 (Sunday Walks And Finding Balance)

**Hello there! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter (or followed this story or gave it a fav). You guys are awesome! Too quickly reply to some of your questions:**

...to **Fanfic Critic:** In chapter one Max didn't cry because his dad was screaming, but because of the pain and disorientation he was currently experiencing there. When you have a strong headache and someone (like Hank) talks very loudly, that can be very unpleasant. Still, I understand your point of saying he is a bit ooc in this story, being too sensetive in general.

On the other hand you need to consider: This story takes place at the very beginning of season one in which the twins were only twelve years old. They still were children then, more innocent, more vunerable and in Max's case also way more open when it came to emotions.

Then you asked a really good question: Why is Max painting pictures and don't just write a sentence down? Ohhh XD You got me there! When I first had the idea for this fanfiction I thought about this problem too. Then I rewatched some of the older episodes and decided that it could be something he would do. In" The Amazing Rat Race", "Weekend Guest" or " Beat The Parents" for example, Max always uses drawings to explain his plans to others. They have details and everything, even though it would be soo much quicker to just write the whole thing down in a few words. He's an artistic person and he likes to use that.

Another headcanon that I discussed on tumblr last year was that Max might have problems with his orthography. In several moments on the show he spells stuff wrong as . shown in " Weekend Guest" where he fills out Phoebe's math homework with the wrong results and the first thing she comments on is, that this is not how her name is written. So maybe it's also a bit of embarassement what can explain Max preference for images instead of words.

At last you wrote that this is actually a Max/Phoebe fanfic and I just don't want to admit it.

If you read this story as a slash fic, that's okay with it, but that's everyone's interpretation.

The twins have a lot of close moment together, but never interact romantically, nor think about each other in that way. Yes, they compliment each other on rare occassions, but why wouldn't brother and sister compliment each other sometimes? Siblings, especially twins in some cases bond on an even higher level than romantic couples do. It's different, but not unusual.

So, also for the **Guest Reviewer** who asked this, this is officially just sibling love.

 **So, enough said, enough written, let's read! I hope you enjoy!:**

 **Day 6:**

 **Sunday Walks And Finding Balance**

"So, does that mean he can go to school tomorrow?" Barb Thunderman watched every of the doctor's steps as he used his scanner on Max for what seemed like the fith time in half an hour. Eventually he finished his diagnosis.

"Surprisingly enough, I would say yes, he can."

The teen forced himself to smile at this statement, because even if he was glad he felt better, he still wasn't keen on returning to Hiddenville High. Like ever.

"I am quiet surprised he recovered so quickly" the man continued, still looking at the results of his patient.

"It usually takes longer to get rid of a superbug, but his self healing powers have done a great job..."

"Fine..." his mother replied, relief visible on her face.

"Nevertheless his temperature is still slightly elevated and his superpowers might be a little weaker than usual in the next few days..."

Relaxing a bit more, Max took this as good news, because it meant no hero training and no stupid Thundersuit for next week. His dad surely wouldn't be happy about it, but when the doctor said it...

"Oh" the medicin suddenly let out a sound of surprise as he opened the last page of results on his tablet.

"What, oh?" Barb asked immediately and Max lifted his gaze from the ground.

"Ahem...nothing." The man laughed nervously, sweating a bit under Barb's sever glance."Nothing to worry about...I probably misread that, yeah, was a mistake..."

Both Thundermans frowned at the doctor, but non of them had any reason to not trust the specialist's opinion. They just had to believe him.

"Well, if that's all, thank you for your time and...what?"

Seeing his appointment was coming to an end Max had carefully stood up, pointing at his troath and giving the doctor a questioning look.

"Ah, of course! You wanna know when you're allowed to talk again! Let me think.."He checked the time on his wrist watch.

"Hmm, it's still early...it's better for you to longer rest voice a bit longer, but if you take the medicine I gave you and it doesn't hurt too much, I would say you can give a shot this afternoon."

That were still at least seven hours! the young hero thought impatiently. On the other hand it was probably worth the waiting if it meant he then would finally be able to speak again.

"Do you plan on going out today, Max?"

Startled by the doctor's unexpected question, the boy first didn't no how to reply.

"Shouldn't he be resting?" his mom added, eaqually surprised by this suggestion.

"Principally,yes, but it might be smart to go out for a walk, not too far away and not to long to get his system working a bit. Just to see if it's still too exhausting or not. If he goes to school tomorrow, it would be clever to test his condition first. We don't want any surprises, do we?"

They simultaneously shook their heads, finally saying goodbye, before thinking about what the doctor had just told them.

But before any of them could come up with something, Phoebe entered the room, bouncing a bit in her steps while humming some tune.

She was wearing the red dress her dad had got her for her birthday and her necklace she just wore on special occasions was glowing in the sunlight's reflection.

"Hi Mom, hi Max!" she greeted them happily, while getting a bag from the kitchen, apparently willing to leave for some sunday activity.

"Hi Phoebe..."

"I am going to the cake shop!"

Ah, Max thought that was why she was so happy. Cake. Actually cake made him him happy too.

"Great, sweety, but wait a moment..." Barb seemed to consider various options for a moment, before deciding to go with her first idea.

"What mom? You said, I could go?" The girl sounded a bit annoyed hoping her mother wouldn't change her opinion in the last minute.

"No, you can go, but please take Max with you."

"Whaaat?" Phoebe replied, not quiet keen on dragging her twin with her this morning.

"Yes, no discussions, I need to check on Billy and Nora..." And with that final decision she left the two alone.

"Well..."the girl approached him, still bouncing up and down unconsciously while waiting for him to get up. "Then come on, let's go."

Giving into his fate he nodded and stood up stretching his arms to get rid of the soreness.

"What, you wanna go like that? Change, but hurry!" Phoebe commanded as she realized he undead was planning to accompany her in an old shirt and jogging pants. They weren't liviving here for more than a few weeks! They needed to make a good first impression.

"Don't give me that look Max..." the smile what had disappeared for a few seconds now spread again on the young heroine's lips. It was such beautifull day, the sun was shining and no one and nothing would ruin that for her.

"I'll buy you some muffins when we get there, I promise!"

 **Outside, on the street:**

Max had to admit that he enjoyed breathing in some fresh air after several days in the house, but he still couldn't keep up with his sister's level of excitement:

"Cake shop...badadadah, cake shop is where we're going. Just me..."

Did she really have to sing!?

"...wait, we are two, ahem...just me and my bro, for sure never say no to...woah!"

Phoebe stopped abruptly as Max had gripped her by her shouldrs shaking her a bit.

"...cake"she finished lamely, frowning as he shook his head at her in disapproval.

"I was just singing. I can sing whenever I want!" she told him, confidently pushing him away.

"It's not my fault we can't talk right now and anaway, I'm practising for my audition for the school choir! If I'm not good enough, they won't take me!"

It's not that you're not good enough, Max thought rolling his eyes, it's the repetetive song.

"I can sing something different!" his sister suddenly announced as if he had verbally asked for it. But probably, his twin just once again wanted to prove her talent to him.

"Listen...somewhere over the rainbow..."

I sometimes would wish I could send you somewhere over the rainbow, but I'm stuck with you, Max thought, but he couldn't stop listening nevertheless.

She indeed had musical talent and the best thing was that she wasn't too shy to show her skills...not like some other person he knew...

"Hello there! Wait, please!"

Both twins stopped in their tracks as a woman, which they easily identified as their new neighbour, called after them.

"Hi Mrs. ..."Phoebe started, only to pause in embarrassment as she couldn't quiet remember, if her name was Song, Long...

"Mrs. Wong. I just came back from my Sunday Workout! How were you names again, Thunderman kids?"

The superheroine wasn't sure if it was her strict way of speaking or something about her attitude, but she always seemed to stumble over her own words when talking to their neighbour, not able to look her in the eyes for long.

"I am...Phoebe and this is my brother. I mean, he has a name too. Maximus...ow, sorry...But he prefers Max."

Hearing his sister introduce him with the long version of his surname, Max had poked her in the rips, so she could quickly correct her mistake.

"I see. Phoebe huh? Is that an english name?" The girl stared at her dumbfounded, feeling a little ashamed as she never had lost a thought about it before.. She would have to look it up at the next ocassion.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Y-yeah?"

Meanwhile her brother didn't like that this stranger tried to make Phoebe look stupid or embarassed. She was so smart and a not to mention a superhero! She didn't have to put up with that, which was why he carefully reached for her hand now, motioning her that he wanted to leave.

"And Max..."

Hallelujah, why again were they talking to this woman?!

"Where I am from, we greet each other when we meet."

And where I am from we freeze our enemies, he thought glaring at her angrily.

"Calm down..."Phoebe whispered under her breath, once again replying for him. "He has a bad troath infection. That's why."

But despite her try to ease the mood, Mrs. Wong and Max still weren't breaking eye contact.

"Allright. I hope he recovers soon"their neighbour eventually said not sounding at all like she meant it.

And Max couldn't have cared less.

Come on, Pheebs, he tried to tell her, protectively putting am arm around her shoulder which she let happen without any protest.

"Well, goodbye." his sister said still in all courtesy while he lead her away.

"Oh goodbye! And...I nearly forgot, please stop by in my restaurant! Wong's Pizza Palace!"

But it was useless as the twins weren't keeping attention anymore, strolling down the street in silence, occupied with their recent encounter.

Really, it was nothing to bother about.

So what if there was another neighbour who didn't like them? It wasn't their fault. The Thundermans couldn't be friends with such curious people anyway or they could risk being discovered.

Feeling the situation has passed, Max slowly pulled away from his sister, even though her expression revealed she still was brooding about the woman's words.

Crap, he didn't want her to feel bad, especially not about something so meaningless.

That was it, Max decided bravely. He had waited for nearly five days now, it had to be enough!

Waving at Phoebe to get her attention, Max concentrated swallowing a few times. It still burned, but it was supportable.

"Max! What are you tryin to..."He opened his mouth, but before he could even pronounce one word, his sister had covered it with her palm.

"Noo, don't speak! Remember?"

No, I can Phoebe, I can.

"You shouldn't!"

Letting out a small sound immediately followed by a whimper of pain, he realized too late that she had been right, but at least she was smiling now, sympathetically patting him on the back.

"See, dummy. Patience."

Her brother was pouting a bit, stomping on the ground like he always did when frustrated. Some might said that this was childish behaviour, but to her it was also hella adorable, making her completely forget about everything else for a moment.

"Shhh...I heard they have ice cream too!"

Laughing as Max's eyes widened at this, they both then continued to walk side by side.

About two minutes later Phoebe was humming again and for some reason now Max didn't find it annoying at all.

 **At the bakery ( which Pheebs calls "cake shop" ):**

"I take one with strawberries, please! Oh... and a chocolate-one."

Watching as his sister ordered for him, Max already sat down on a nearby table quiet content he had made it the whole way here without further problems. Yes, he was exhausted, but not too much that he would feel bad...especially not when they were buying ice cream!

Maybe, he thought, it wasn't so terrible here in Hiddenville.

Yes, he still missed Metroburg, but if he just imagined for a moment this place was their favourite restaurant in their home city, that all those people were superheroes undercover and...

"Look! They look great don't they!?"

...he still had Phoebe as his friend no matter how annoying she could be sometimes. He was not alone.

"Oh, I forgot the spoons!" Lifting his hand automatically Max nearly would have used his telekinesis in the next moment to get them. But luckily he couldn't spot any.

His sister hadn't realized his near slip though, already going to ask for some at the counter.

Oh god. Probably this whole imagine-this-is-Metrostburg thing wasn't working after all.

"Found them!" Phoebe announced and sat down on the opposite side of the table so they were facing each other. "Here..."

Taking the spoon from her he felt his good spirit return, enjoying not only the delicious flavour of his dessert-which additional made the ache in his troath disappear for a few seconds- but also that he could spend time with Phoebe, not in the house, not with his parents who kept on nagging about school and training and other stuff that wasn't easy for him. Just the two of them...

"Max, do you think I'm weird?" the girl suddenly asked him without any warning, startling Max out of his thoughts.

"I mean you're weird. But me? On Friday I asked Stefany if she needed more people for her basketball team..."

Her twin rose an eyebrow at this, not knowing what to make out of this question.

"Yeah,I know I'm not good at it! I just wanted to make new friends!"

He nodded signalizing her to continue, ignoring what he always felt when she talked about wanting new friends.

From his point of view she had Cherry, she already had a friend. Not to mention she also had him. Why would she need so many new people around here? Why couldn't stay anything just like it was?

"And she...kinda laughed at me. I think. They all laughed and maybe I just didn't get the joke."

Her twin shrugged his shoulders showing her it was a considerable possibility.

"Or..." Phoebe's expression fell as she spoke on. "I'm weird and they laugh about me behind my back!"

Hating where this was going, Max shook his head at her suspcetion, not getting why other people's opinion mattered to her to this extent. Some people weren't worth the drama.

"Come on, what do you mean?"

An idea popping up in his head, he raised handd demonstrating her to wait.

Then he took her spoon digging for some white cream from her bowl.

"What are you..."

Grinning Max pointed at the spoon, then at her.

"I am...white cream?"

But before she could keep guessing on, Max had sparingly leaned over using the spoon and his good aim to place the white sugar mass right on his sister's nose and her upper lip. Just like a little white mustache.

"Ughhh!" Phoebe let out, immediately wanting to wipe it away with her fingers. Her twin would have laughed out loud at how she looked so cute as she tried to spot the exact spot it, both of her eyes fixating the tip of her nose. But he had other plans.

"No, let go of my hands, will you! And that's not funny!" Staring at her brother who was now pinning her arms down on the table, she wondered what in all world he was thinking. This was a public place! And there weren't five anymore.

"How I gonna clean it? Let go!"she repeated getting her answer as Max sticked out his tounge.

"Nooo...I can't lick it of!Forget it!"

Phoebe remembered they had played those kind of games when they were younger, but there was no way they were doing it now!

"People start to stare..."

Then let them stare, Max thought smiling, I dare you Pheebs! I bet you can't do it anymore.

"Of course I can!" Phoebe said defensively, making Max wonder how she had read his mind so quickly.

Just that he was enjoying this way too much to lose a second thought about it.

"See..."

Concentrating on her task she tried to clean her upper lip with her tounge, not really succeeding while the corners of her mouth started to twitch more and more.

"Don't laugh! I'm good at this!"

And he was good at cheering her up. That was his thing, the Max thing.

"I did it! And now...with closed eyes!"

Even now, playing around, she was competitive. She always searched the challenge. At home, in school...that was the Phoebe thing.

And Stefany...Max thought smirking, he hardly doubted, she had her own thing. And therefore she had the need to put others down, to hide how absolutely usual she was. They were way cooler than her anyway!

 **Later, at home:**

"Oh, are you sure, you're okay?" Phoebe really had hoped their mom and dad were in the house, so as she found a note that they had been called by the hero conceil for a security meeting her heart skipped a beat. Why again did her mom send her out with Max even though he was still sick!?

"Max, open your eyes for me, come on!"

As soon as they had arrived home her twin had collapsed on the sofa, going completely still for a moment. It actually scared her a bit.

"Please!"

Eventually he did as she begged him, but his head was pounding at the bright light, making him flinch. And his sister didn't miss this reaction.

"Shall I close the curtains? Okay, I close them..."she mumbled getting up and using her telekinesis to be quicker.

"Now, it's dark..."

Great Phoebe, she thought, great observation, it's dark. Carefully making her way back to him, she nearly tripped over their furniture realizing she maybe had overdone it a bit.

"Ahem, tell where you are?"

But there was no response. Again. So clever Pheebs. What was wrong with her today!?

 _"Phoebe?"_

"Yes?"

The voice had been so silent, she almost believed she had imagined it for a second.

 _"Pheebs"_

No, it was indeed him talking.

"Max!"

Finding him easily now, she sat down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Max, tell me what to do"

The girl didn't really know how to help him or if it was serious. All she heard was his deep breathing, she couldn't see, she couldn't feel what he felt.

 _"Don't worry, I just have no energy left that's all. I am tired."_

"You wanna sleep?"

 _"Stay for a moment?"_

"Okay"

Both their voices were nothing more than soft whispers, just loud enough to understand what the other was saying.

They stayed silent for a while, he just focusing on relaxing and her on letting him know she was there.

 _"You can open the curtains again"_ he eventually told her after a few minutes had passed and she did as she was asked for without hesitation.

"Are you better now?"

Max nodded and as she looked at him she noted that he also wasn't as pale as a few minutes before. This was a good sign.

"Do you want to drink something ?Tea, water?"

Max nodded once more, pointing at the water bottle on the table which irritated her. Her brother had regained his voice, so why was he not talking?

"You know, you can speak now, allright?" Her twin looked at her in confusion, then slowlyshook his head.

"Oh, of course" she mocked him. "One minute you tell me, that you are oh so tired, that I need to stay with you and now you're pranking me again? That's not nice."

But the smile she had awaited didn't appear on his lips.

"What?"

She stared at him in expectation, but then it happened, nearly making her drop the glass she just had lifted from the table.

 _"Phoebe, why do you...I didn't talk to you all day!"_

"Omg!" she shrieked out backing away several steps. What for god's sake was happening here?

" _What's wrong?!"_

The young superheroine still heard her brother's voice, not loud but clear...and nevertheless he hadn't been lying! He had told her the truth right away, because his jaw hadn't moved.

"Everything is wrong..."she stuttered, forcing herseld to calm down. That could happen, could it? Or was she dreaming?

 _"Phoebe, I'm getting worried what's up?!"_

Seeing there was no point in denying it any longer, she decided to explain herself.

"I..."

Wait. Maybe it also worked the other way round. This was scary.

 _Max, I can hear what you're thinking. Max, did you hear that!?_

And apparently he had, because just like her he now backed away a bit holding one hand to his head.

 _Phoebe, I...I can._

"Yay..."Phoebe said shaking using her real voice for once to not freak out completely.

"Yayyy...that's not normal! I mean..."

Not that it wasn't usefull or cool...in some way, but how, just HOW would she be able to continue with her life if Max heard every, EVERY single,thing she was thinking!?

"Okay, I just, I''ll go to another room for a while and see if it stops, allright Max?"

He agreed to that nonverbally, making her squirm even more. Then he aplogized.

"It's okay, it's not your fault!"

For sure it wasn't, but who's was it? Somehow she knew the answer: they both had done this.

 _Dad's gonna be mad_ , she heard Max's faint voice as she left the room making her wonder why he thought that.

 _No he won't_ , she reassured him, why would he?

And now...she signed, try to stop thinking so much. Feeling drained as well, Phoebe dropped herself on her bed.

Break the connection...think nothing...nothing...

 _Pheebs..._

 _Max...please. What?_

 _Thank you and sorry again._

 _Don't be sorry._

She didn't want him to be sorry for this. Not now, not for their...bond.

 _Go to sleep, then it will stop, I'm. sure._

 _Okay._

Phoebe closed her eyes, pressing both of he palms against her forhead. Who would ever believe them? Who?

 **At the Metroburg Hospital:**

"George, what do you want to show me again?"

The young female doctor followed her colleague who was nearly running into his office, not being able to wait just one minute to keep quiet about what he had seen that mornig...it was incredible.

Fascinating, unique and ... potentially dangerous?

He didn't know what to do with this knowledge!

"Look at this, Lisa! Look!"

He carefully had closed the door behind them before giving her his tablet which showed the result of the medical scan of his young patient from today.

Quickly reading what it said there, she first couldn't see anything special about it.

"What?"

"The boy I visited this morning cured himself from a superbug in about 5 days, that's impressive!"

She nodded in agreement but still wondered why he was so excited. "But...that can happen, no? It's rare, but..."

He laughed at this, scrolling down on the tablet to finally reveal his discovery. "I'll show you something rare!"

And all of a sudden her eyes widened at what was written there.

"Do you...What does that mean shared power...? I never..."

The woman lifted her head in surprise while he just shrugged his sjoulders.

"I don't know, how will I know! But I have a theory..."

Making a dramatic pause he stepped forward taking the tablet out of her hands again.

"When I first checked on him he was pretty sick, then during the last three days the healing process increased in it's speed immensly...so what happened? There were several children with superpowers and the parents of course. In some way...however it started...one of them transmitted a part of his own healing powers to an energy exchange."

His friend frowned at this, before shaking her head.

"How and why would that happen?"

"Balance."George answered simply, still completely stunned by the thought of this possibility.

"Which means?"

"If he and this other persons shared their powers before and his energy level suddenly dicreased, their balance was destroyed. They...they felt that and automatically started the energy transmission!"

"And with their equilibrium contained ..."

"He was able to heal way faster! Because he didn't need to do it all by himself!"

Both doctors fell silent for a moment, thinking about the consequences such a transmission could have.

"Who was it?" she finally asked naturally curious who owned powers like that...

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you!"

"Come on..."

"No, it's against our principals and I didn't even tell the family. Who knows what else could happen? No, if I tell them my speculations, it can easily backfire on me in the end!"

She nodded understandingly, but her curiousity was too strong.

"What do you think could those...other side effects be?"

But George didn't know. This wasn't his subject.

No, just two people in the world could know.

Had the right to know.

 _Goodnight Max._

About the Max and Phoebe Twin thing.

 _Goodnight, Pheebs._

 **End of Chapter**

 **So guys, that was it. Not the story, but the for sure most important chapter of this fic! I'm sorry it took me so long to update: I had many different scenes in my head, I wrote some and decided to use only a few of them , I could have made two chapters out of this, but I couldn't find a good point for a break. The revelation of Max and Phoebe's "new power" ;) also was completely different at first, but I hope you liked the way I now decided to solve it.**

 **Stay tuned and please review if you want to!**

 **Thanks for waiting! *plays Cake By The Ocean in the background*  
**


End file.
